Princess of the Northern Lands
by Mavynn
Summary: Princess Inari of the Northern Lands, feared general of Toga Inu no Taisho, father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has found herself in Modern Japan with no memory of her past. Inuyasha spots her one day visiting Kagome's family and informs Sesshomaru who is determined to bring her home whether she is willing or not. What is his connection to the Fox Daiyokai? Set after Naraku's defeat.
1. Kitsune Kendo Dojo

**The original kept going down for some reason so I have replaced it completely. if something happens here you may also find the story by the same name at Wattpad** **wwwDOTattpadDOTcom/story/137020929-princess-of-the-northern-lands**

 **I have discovered much to my delight, many of my fans here are also fans of Inuyasha and Dragon Age, two of my other favorites. I became attached to Inuyasha when my stepson was diagnosed with leukemia and we watched it during his treatments. I write a fanfic for it every year on the anniversary of his being declared cancer free (10 years now!) in celebration. This one is for you. G.H.**

Inuyasha was growing bored. He had agreed to accompany his wife back to her time to pick up some healing supplies she felt she needed and visit with her family, but as soon as her brother Sota had to go off to school, he quickly grew bored.

It had taken two years but they had finally figured out how to open the well again so that Kagome could visit with her parents. He still was not comfortable bringing their one year old son Atsutsune but as Kagome pointed out, if for some reason they got stuck here, that would leave Sesshomaru to raise him. While the two brothers were not quite as antagonistic as they had once been he still did not want to leave his infant son in the Daiyokai's care.

There was nothing he would not do for Kagome. He would battle demons. Hunt down the fiercest creatures for the finest furs. Whatever it was her heart desired. He just wished her heart desired more of those things and less gossiping about which of her girl friends had got married while she was away. Who cared? She hadn't been there and wasn't likely to see them again.

He had to sleep in the tree the night he had made that particular observation out loud.

He had wandered to the furthest corners of her property when he could clearly hear the sound of battle training. Intrigued he easily climbed the fence to get a closer look.

The gardens here are well tended. They remind him a little of Kaede's gardens back home. There was a little vegetable patch and cherry trees and a pond full of small fish. He grabbed a tomato from a bush to sample it.

Blech, it was terrible.

It tasted exactly like a tomato.

He thought maybe they had got better tasting in the modern era. Why would they want to make vegetables taste exactly the same? They could make carts that don't need oxen to pull them and they couldn't make a fucking tomato taste like a roast fish? Humans always did enjoy wasting what little time, talent and resources they had on the stupidest things. When they were out in the middle of nowhere and starving they weren't going to eat the black tires off of their oxen free carts.

He stopped for a few minutes to watch the fish in the pond. Their silver bodies gliding easily through the water. He knew better than to catch and eat them.

He was only going to make _that_ mistake once in this era!

He could once again hear the clacking of wooden swords that signaled battle training. Moving forward once more towards what looked to be perhaps some sort of shrine he was pleased to see the doors were open. Over them was written "Kitsune Kendo Dojo" the female instructor was leading a class of young children through practice drills with wooden swords.

Since this was far more interesting than how little Miss So and So was now little Mrs. So and So he leaned against the door frame to watch.

Although he did wonder if the instructor knew the place was named after a demon. Probably not he thought. Or if she did she didn't really believe in demons. He looked across the room and saw a large painting of a snow white nine tailed fox. Then again… it was probably the second. She knew she had named the place for a demon alright, but didn't believe. He wondered idly if the kitsune he had known would have been flattered. Actually, he thought, looking at the painting, it wasn't a bad representation of…

"Alright children" the instructor finally finished the class "that was excellent effort today. I will see you all back in two days." The children started hanging their little swords on the wall and gathering their belongings.

Finally the instructor turned around and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway and smiled brightly at him.

He froze. He looked from her to the painting and back again and then asked hesitantly…"Inari?" But that was crazy, Inari had gone missing when he was still very young, he had not even met Kikyo yet… and she certainly wasn't from this era anyway.

No. It was impossible. He had to be wrong.

The young woman smiled at him. "I have never been mistaken for a goddess before, but no, my name is Kita, Kita Ohimesama."

Her name was Princess of the North? And she looked exactly like Inari? And _sounded_ like Inari? He had to get back to his own era immediately.

"I…it is nice to meet you Kita, is that a family name?" he asked.

"No, not exactly. Have you come to register a child?" she was still smiling but there was a question in her tone now.

"Register?" he was confused.

She laughed "For the classes, you must have really thought I looked like this woman for my appearance to have rattled you so much."

Her laughter was like bells on the wind, just like Inari's had been. How could this possibly be? She was no reincarnation. Kagome did not look and act and sound exactly like Kikyo after all.

He noticed she was still looking at him questioningly "Oh, yes, register, my son is too young but… my brother… his ward I know he would want to register her. My wife, her family lives next door, the Higurashi's and…"

"OH! You must be the mysterious man Kagome married!" he noticed she instantly relaxed. Stupid human. Why would she think someone she just described as mysterious was safe for her to be around? He was but she had no reason to believe that.

"Uh… yeah. That would be me. So I will bring my brother here to talk about registering Rin and…" he was amazed when she turned her back on him. These humans really had no sense of self preservation at all.

"Just let me get the forms you will need… or your brother that is… and he can have them filled out when he returns." She turned back around with a bright smiled and shoved a handful of papers in to his hands.

When she got close he could smell the sweat on her. She smelled like Kagome did when she spent too much time in this world. He would never be able to tell by scent alone. There was too much masking her actual scent. If he could get a little blood… he almost laughed at how absurdly stupid that was. If she actually _was_ Inari that was a really good way to get himself killed.

Taking the papers he went back to Kagome's family shrine. He knew he had to return to the feudal era at once, but did not know if he should take Kagome with him or not. On the one hand, he did not want her asking a lot of questions and interfering. But he also did not want her in danger if that was indeed Inari next door. Although she had lived next door to her for some time with no problems….

He finally had a solution. He would hop out of the well long enough to send a message through Miroku and Sango to have Sesshomaru meet him here in two days time. That it was vitally important.

That being decided he went in to the Higurashi kitchen to tell Kagome he was returning home for about an hour and he would return to her quickly.

She clutched his sleeve. The last time they had been separated in two different eras it was for three years had terrified her to have them in separate eras again. "Atsutsune and I will go with you." She said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Recognizing her fear he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "One hour. I will not leave the area of the well. If it starts to close I will come back at once. I have to get a message back home."

"Why? Why is it so important right now? And why can't we just come with you?" She still held tightly to him.

He knew Sesshomaru would not thank him for involving Kagome so he simply said "There is a new neighbor next door at that dojo that is odd. I don't trust them. I need Miroku to send me something to test my theory and I need you to keep things safe here." This seemed to satisfy her and she let go kissing him goodbye.

It did not satisfy him however. What was his father's general doing here?


	2. Convincing Sesshomaru

**Inuyasha must convince Sesshomaru that Inari, his father's General and Inuyasha's childhood hero, is in modern Japan living next door to Kagome of all places.**

Inuyasha was in luck, Sesshomaru was close to Kaede's village for Rin's birthday. There had been no need to track him down very far.

Sesshomaru had left Rin in the village two years ago to learn to live among humans with the promise that he would return when she was of age. At that time she could choose to remain among humans or continue her travels with him.

Staying to explain the situation to Sesshomaru now was certainly more convenient than coming back in two days. It did mean he would have to be gone longer than he planned but as long as he stayed near the well there was no real danger. And he was sure Kagome was fine. He had given her make work by telling her he needed her to keep a discrete watch from a distance on the woman next door.

Using the system of signal fires they had set up to summon one another it was not long before he could see the monk approaching with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Miroku, you seen Sesshomaru around here lately?" he asked by way of greeting.

"I am fine, so are Sango and the children, thank you for asking." Miroku said pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, just answer the question Monk." Inuyasha snapped.

"He is in the village, or did you forget Rin's birthday?" Actually, Inuyasha had forgotten, he left those details to Kagome.

"Well can you go get him? It's important. Tell him… no, don't tell him anything. Just tell him it was important enough to leave my wife and son."

Miroku as usual was annoyingly inquisitive about why Inuyasha needed his brother immediately, and what was so important that he would risk leaving his wife and son in the other era.

"While you stand here asking me stupid questions, Monk, I could be back with Kagome and Atsutsune" he reminded Miroku who finally relented and left to get Sesshomaru.

Miroku meant well, but his curiosity, much like his woman's butt groping hands, had a mind of its own.

Inuyasha rubbed his face with both hands. Shit. How was he going to do this? Convince his brother when he wasn't 100% certain himself? And if he was wrong…? Sesshomaru would gut him like a carp.

And he would deserve it.

But he could not be certain beyond a doubt. He had been too young when Inari had… had what?

Some said she left. Some said she died in some great battle. Some said she killed herself in shame over his father's death.

Just as many others said Sesshomaru had killed her himself.

All he remembered was the beautiful Daiyokai Fox general who would tell him stories about his father to keep his memory alive for a little shunned half breed.

If it was her, why did she treat him like a stranger? Had he grown so much she could not recognize him?

But she should have been able to smell him, right? Did his scent change when he got here? He would have to find someone to tell him.

Only one person could get to the bottom of this. Sesshomaru wouldn't put up with any nonsense of pretending not to know who _he_ was. Sesshomaru was nothing if not consistently arrogant.

When he pulled his hands from his face he was startled to see Sesshomaru inches from his face. So startled he fell backwards in to the well.

He heard little Rin gasp with a combination of shock and… amusement? "Inuyasha are you alright?" she asked, peering down at him.

He grumbled as he pulled himself up from the well "You did that on purpose."

"You are making the assumption that you hold a position of enough importance in my life to wish to see you embarrassed. You do not. You asked to meet with me." Sesshomaru looked at him with his usual haughty blank stare.

"You have your nerve demanding that Lord Sesshomaru come to you half breed" Jaken said stomping up and down 'Lord Sesshomaru is not to be summoned like a servant, he does the summoning and furthermore…"

"Silence Jaken" Sesshomaru said with a hint of amusement.

"Come Master Jaken, it is my birthday and I want to go fishing!" Rin said in her usual sing-song voice laughing and running through the field.

"Wait up you silly girl. Lord Sesshomaru is here especially for your birthday and yet you run off you disrespectful creature!" Jaken called running after her. "We need to stay with Lord Sesshomaru until he gives his permission for us to leave you infuriating ningen! Come back here this instant!"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with his usual cold detachment. "You called me here. What was your purpose?"

Inuyasha had no idea where to start. Blurting it out seemed like a really good idea to get his throat ripped out in a very real and literal way. "Kagome lives next door to a dojo… a shrine sort of place. They teach some modern form of kenjutsu there called kendo. It is called the Kitsune Kendo Dojo."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "Why are you babbling at me Inuyasha? Get to the point or return to your wife and son. This is unimportant."

"I am getting to the important part. The instructor, she looks… well, damned familiar. Like someone we know." Inuyasha started pacing.

"And why would I be interested in the acquaintances of you and your wife from her home era?" Sesshomaru asked more annoyed than ever.

"Not Kagome and me, YOU and me. WE know her." Inuyasha clarified.

"And just how would I be familiar with someone from Kagome's home?" Sesshomaru did not even look angry, he actually looked amused.

Inuyasha knew this would change quickly.

"She looked… she looked like Inari…" he had not even seen Sesshomaru move before he felt the claws at his throat. Sesshomaru's eyes were red. He was holding on to his control by a thread.

"If this is your idea of a prank" the Daiyokai said in a deadly growl "it may be the last prank you ever pull."

Inuyasha growled and jumped back, trying to hold on to his control, his hand dropping to tessaiga "It is no prank. She looks and sounds exactly like Inari. She is teaching sword play to children and her Dojo mascot is a nine tailed white fox. The name she uses is Kita Ohimesama. She is calling herself the Princess of the North, Sesshomaru, what else am I supposed to think?!"

Sesshomaru stopped just watching him, his eyes slowly going from red to pink. His breathing slowed to nearly normal and his claws retracted slightly.

"It cannot be her. It must be a reincarnation. Like Kagome with Kikyo" he finally said slowly.

"Maybe." Frowned Inuyasha, "But Kagome does not look and sound exactly like Kikyo and she didn't call herself 'Pearl Guardian'. This is just… weird. I told her you had a ward you wanted to get kendo lessons for. Just… come and take a look. If I am wrong…"

"If you are wrong and you have dragged this all up again I will end you." Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Let's just go." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the threat.


	3. Message Received

**Fearing this dangerous new neighbor Inuyasha mentioned might hurt her neighbors Kita and Shoga Kagome heads over to check on them and has an interesting conversation with Kita over tea.**

Inuyasha's message had come through loud and clear. Kagome immediately went over to talk to this "odd" new neighbor. After all, if she was a danger to Shoga or Kita then Kagome needed to know right away! Odd and potentially dangerous people could not be allowed to threaten her defenseless neighbor, and one of them an elderly healer!

GAH! Nurse, she had to remember in the modern era they are called nurses.

Slipping her daggers under her waist band and making certain her mother would be able to look after Atsutsune, Kagome prepared herself to go next door. In case he returned while she was gone, Kagome also wrote a note to Inuyasha explaining exactly where she was.

As soon as Kagome entered the dojo she saw Kita coming from the showers. She was always struck by how pretty the other woman was. Waist length hair and huge lavender colored eyes, it was clear that Kita was of mixed heritage, but Kagome had been so busy tracking down the jewel shards she had not had time to get to know her neighbor as well as she would have liked.

Well, she was certainly going to remedy that today.

Kita smiled brightly at her "Kagome! It is so good to see you! I met your husband earlier today. He was very interested in the dojo!"

Kagome found the other woman's cheerfulness contagious "It is good to see you as well Kita, Inuyasha told me he had met you and someone else here today."

"Someone else?" Kita asked, confused. "He must have been talking about one of the children, although I don't remember him spending much time with them. I was just about to go to the chashitsu would you like to come with me?"

"I would love to!" Kagome said happily, it had been sometime since she had been invited any where just to relax.

The tea room was beautiful. It was painted in colors to match the garden and blended in seamlessly. The perfumes coming from the little flowers in bloom filled the air and made the entire area very tranquil.

They stopped to give the fish in the pond a handful of food and laughed as the fish continued to bob for more "That is enough for you, greedy guts" laughed Kita "you are already so fat the neighbor's cat would like a taste of you!"

Once seated inside, Kita poured both women tea. "Your husband said that his brother would be interested in having his ward come here to take lessons." Kita said after their tea had been poured.

Kagome, who had just taken a sip, choked on her tea "Excuse me? Inuyasha said _Sesshomaru_ would be interested in bringing _Rin_ for lessons _here_?"

"Well…" said Kita, clearly confused and perhaps a bit hurt and insulted "he did seem impressed with my class when he observed, perhaps if you were to..."

"Oh, Kita, no I am certain your classes are wonderful and that you are a very competent instructor, you mustn't think it is about you, it is just that Sesshomaru is… very competent himself and is somewhat reclusive and does not usually allow others to train Rin, so I was surprised is all. But I am sure if Inuyasha said it, then it must be so." Ooooh what was that man thinking? No matter what his suspicions to try to drag Rin and Sesshomaru in to this!

He was going to get the sit boy of his life!

Quickly changing the subject, Kagome began asking Kita questions about her dojo and Shoga, she had to get to the bottom of who else lived here that had Inuyasha so upset.

Over tea they began to talk about their childhoods, but it soon became clear that both women were being very evasive.

Pretty soon they realized this at nearly the same time and laughed.

"I never thought I would meet anyone as reluctant as I am to talk about their childhood." Kita smiled at her.

"It is just… mine is a little hard to believe." Confessed Kagome.

"Mine is… impossible to remember." Admitted Kita sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome reaching out to cover the other woman's hand when she saw how sad she looked.

"My first real memory is of waking up in a hospital. I was very badly hurt. A car had struck me. I was in a coma for several weeks. When I finally woke up, I could remember nothing about my past."

"Oh Kita, how terrifying for you! Whatever did you do?" Kagome's heart went out to the other woman immediately.

"I could do nothing for a very long time. I had to recover. But every day a nurse would come in to visit me. At first she just helped with my healing process, but pretty soon she would just visit…" Kita smiled at the memory.

"Shoga?" Kagome smiled with her.

"Yes. We would visit and talk. I did not have any memories of my own, but Shoga would share her memories with me, pretty soon I was calling her grandmother and then Jiji(*). Soon I was well enough to go home, but I had no home. I had learned from Jiji that all of her family was gone. She never married, her fiancé was a skirt chasing womanizer, she says and so she never had a family. If I had one I could not remember them, so it worked out perfectly. She invited me to live with her and be her family and so… here I am." Kita looked around fondly.

"But how did you learn kendo so quickly to master it and teach it?" Kagome asked confused. "That takes years and years of study."

"I really cannot explain it. The old owners had been Master's so the dojo was already here. I came out one day to clean and sweep and found the wooden swords. I don't really know how I knew what to do, but there were these dummies there. I just started working out on them. Jiji came and watched me. She said it was clear I must have been a Master but my techniques were a little different from her fiance's. Close, but still different. I… just knew things. It was muscle memory I suppose. I cleaned the dojo and got it all working again. Jiji is getting older, she cannot continue to work much longer. And now the dojo makes enough money that I can support her so she does not need to. She does it for the joy and when she wishes to stop she can do so and know that all of the bills will be paid." Kita stopped suddenly and blushed. It was clear she had not meant to speak so much.

Kagome reached out and took her hand. "I am glad you found a home and a family. Waking up like that must have been so terrifying for you. Do you remember nothing else at all?"

"I remember… no… nothing that can be real memories… just darkness. And sometimes…" she hesitated.

"Sometimes?" Kagome prompted her..

"Dreams, mostly. A man's face. But he… he was very angry with me so I probably don't want to remember." She shrugged and smiled.

Kagome smiled with her. "No, I supposed I wouldn't want to remember if someone was angry with me either. What did his face look like though? Maybe he can help find out who you were?"

"He was so stern, but beautiful." Kita closed her eyes "It must have been a dream, no one could really look like that… so beautiful… but I can't remember any specific features. He also sometimes has a big white dog with him. But it is all jumbled together."

Her eyes opened. "But see, just a dream. If it was real I would be able to remember his features, right? Well I do remember one… his eyes his beautiful golden eyes…"

"Maybe…" Kagome had seen the look of pain and loss on Kita's face, she did not think this man was just a dream. The man with the white dog must have been someone she cared about very much.

And like she was in a dream Kita said "And I dream of blood. And failure." When she opened her eyes she looked in to the eyes of the man from her nightmares and fainted.

 **(*)Jiji is the Japanese equivalent of Grandma or Granny, a nickname for Grandmother.**


	4. Sesshomaru Arrives in Modern Japan

**Sesshomaru agrees to travel to modern Japan with Inuyasha, if only to destroy him when it turns out this is all a game or wild goose chase.**

When Inuyasha got back with Sesshomaru he was surprised to find his mother in law watching his son.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked her taking his son who was flailing his arms for his father.

"She left you a note Inuyasha, and I know you were taught better manners" she looked at him pointedly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "This is my brother Sesshomaru."

Shaking her head she looked at him, "He has a title, it is impolite not to use it. Sesshomaru-omo, welcome to my home, may I offer you refreshments?"

Sesshomaru approved of this human, she understood rank. "No human, but you have my permission to leave us." Bowing slightly at the waist Mrs. Higurashi did so, taking her grandson with her.

"Hey, you can't just send Kagome's mother away like that in her own home!" Inuyasha complained.

"Both she and I disagree." Stated Sesshomaru flatly. "Let us go and see this woman who is not Inari and I will apologize to the good woman by ridding her of an annoying son in law."

"Yeah, yeah you will end me… I know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom to find out where his wife went.

Picking up the note he gritted his teeth. He went over everything he said to Kagome before he left… new neighbor next door… odd…. don't trust them…. keep things safe here… what part of that says "Hey, go rushing off next door, leave our infant son guarded by an untrained human and potentially get yourself killed? He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking over anything he could have done to make things clearer for her.

Nope. Nothing. This was entirely on her.

He looked up in the door to see Sesshomaru's slightly amused face. "Is there a problem? Have you misplaced your wife?"

"I have not misplaced her. I know exactly where she is." Inuyasha grumbled.

By the almost smile on Sesshomaru's face it was pretty clear he knew where Kagome was as well.

Crumbling the note Inuyasha stalked past his brother and off towards the corner where he had hopped over the fence earlier. Suddenly he stopped at the door leading to the backyard and looked back at Sesshomaru. "ummm… we can't have you go out looking like that."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your entire look screams "Hey I'm a demon" to these people or worse "I'm a cosplay fanboy" and both of those draw attention." Finally understanding Sesshomaru nodded. "I have some things that will fit you." Sesshomaru sneered but followed him back to the house.

Inuyasha went back into Kagome's room while Sesshomaru flipped through some magazine's that were on the table. When Inuyasha returned Sesshomaru was in a full Armani three piece suit with his hair pulled back in a low modern style. He looked like he had stepped out of one of the magazine pages he had just been flipping through. "How… what?"

"They are called demonic powers. Learn some." Sesshomaru pulled at his sleeve cuffs. "And we are not going over a fence like thieves."

Following his annoying older brother Inuyasha was forced to take the long way around to the front of the property.

They stopped in to the dojo first. Sesshomaru read the title over the door snorting in derision. Stepping inside he looked at the large painting of the white nine tailed fox. He seemed equally unimpressed.

They could hear from outside the sound of female voices, one clearly Kagome and made their way in that direction coming outside of a small tea house just in time to hear "I remember… no… nothing that can be real memories… just darkness. And sometimes…" Sesshomaru frowned and held up his hand holding Inuyasha in his place.

They listened until they heard her finally say she had vague memories of blood. And failure. By that time Sesshomaru had moved to the entrance of the door and was looking down at the tiny woman who finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

And promptly fainted slumping over onto the ground.

Or would have if he had not moved so fast he was a blur and caught her before she could injure herself.

Kagome was startled by their appearance in the tiny tea room.

"Sess… Sesshomaru?" She could hardly believe her eyes. How on earth had Inuyasha convinced him to come here? Kami, what would the world come up with to shock her next.

Sesshomaru ignored her and scooped Kita up in his arms heading outside with her to get her the fresh air she needed. Kagome started to follow her, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't we are going to have a little chat about instructions I give when I leave.

Her eyes grew round and then narrowed "Instructions? What instructions?"

"To keep things safe? That your neighbor was odd and possibly dangerous?" he said looking at her like she was stupid.

"I was keeping things safe, just like you said." She glared at him "But when I got here the only one here was Kita so I waited with her until whoever you were talking about came back so I could keep an eye on things just like you said!"

He stared at her with his jaw hanging open "Kita _is_ who I was talking about SHE is the dangerous neighbor!"

Kagome looked at him stunned "Kita? How could she be dangerous? I have known her since I was a child! She runs a school for little kids. She…"

"If I am right, and from the way Sesshomaru acted just now, I am guessing I am, she is a very powerful fox Daiyokai and was one of the most feared generals in my father's army."

Kagome's eyes grew very round "If… if that is true… how did she end up here? What does she want? Is she dangerous? Kami… she lives next door to my family… what do we do? We can't have a full out battle right here!"

Inuyasha grabbed his wife in a tight hug to soothe her, it was clear she was going in to a panic "shhh… Sesshomaru will assess the situation. That is why I brought him here."

Kagome calmed down and nodded "How bad could it be, right? She was a general in your father's army, so she must be loyal to your family like Myoga and Totosai. I am sure I am getting worked up for nothing. She just got injured and got accidentally stuck here I am sure. It will all work out."

Inuyasha didn't have the heart to tell her that Inari was a deserter. That she was considered largely to blame for the fall of his father by many. And that Sesshomaru had particular reasons for despising the woman. There may well be a battle in her neighborhood whether she liked it or not. He stroked her hair soothingly.

Outside Sesshomaru laid Kita on his mokomoko next to the fish pond dipped a cloth in to the water and laid it on her forehead. While waiting for her to wake up he studied her features and processed what he knew.

There was no doubt this was Inari. The scars on the side of her neck told him that. She looked exactly as she had the last time he had seen her nearly a century ago. Had she been here this entire time? And if not where had she been?

But none of those were his most pressing question. He reached out and rubbed the two scars that pulsed with every beat of her heart.

The most pressing question was why Inari was pretending not to know who he was.


	5. Cosmic Joke

**Sesshomaru and Kita speak. Sesshomaru knows she is Inari, but not why she is pretending not to know him. Or even if it is an act. Kita is certain he is one more cosmic joke the universe is making at her expense.**

Slowly Kita opened her eyes to find the man with the golden eyes staring down at her. This had to be some kind of cosmic joke. She had just been discussing her dreams and partial memories with Kagome about an impossibly beautiful man with golden eyes and now she was lying next to her own pond with a man who fit that very description. In fact he looked exactly like the man she had been dreaming about for years.

She tried to sit up only to have him gently press her back down in to… white fur? She gasped. Truly a cosmic joke! Or her state of confusion. No way was this fur the same color shade and texture as the white dog she also dreamt of. "You may yet be faint" he said quietly "you should rest until you know that you will be able to stand."

His hand on her chest was likely to make her feel faint she thought. How on earth was she supposed to think with this incredibly attractive man who had his hand resting over her heart?

"I…. thank you." She said quietly staring in to his eyes "I have no idea what came over me."

"Do you not?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

He was looking at her so… expectantly. Like he was waiting for her to acknowledge him in some way…

Pressing her lips together she looked in to his eyes again "Do… do you know me?" she finally asked.

"Do you believe that I should?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Smiling bitterly Kita finally said "No, I believe that much like everything else in my life the universe is playing a cosmic joke on me. Thank you for your assistance. Truly, it was most kind. I believe I am capable of standing now." To prove it she rose to her feet with the grace and command of the general he remembered.

He rose with her "I am never merely kind." He informed her.

She looked him over trying to decide if this was some kind of joke on his part. Did he expect some sort of… physical reward… for his assistance? And why did that thought send a thrill up her spine more than insult her?

But suddenly it dawned on her who he was…

"Then what… oh Sesshomaru…" she said feeling silly over her earlier naughty thoughts and blushing at where her thoughts had taken her. She really needed to go out more often.

Startled he looked at her "You… remember me?" he spat angrily.

She could not fathom his anger "No, how could I?" she asked in confusion "We only met today, your brother Inuyasha said you would wish to register your ward for lessons. I would be more than happy to waive registration fees for your assistance today."

Inuyasha and Kagome had come out to check on the two and make certain if there were to be a battle it would be kept quiet. Kagome was intrigued by how close the two were standing. Sesshomaru usually preferred to keep his distance from others physically, normally only Jaken and Rin got that physically close to him.

Noticing his fur was still on the ground Kita bent to scoop it up. Kagome tried to call out to stop her, she had seen the mokomoko defend itself by strangling others who touched it, not to mention what Sesshomaru himself would do to them, and was surprised when neither stopped her.

Carefully dusting it off and pulling twigs from the fur while Sesshomaru watched her with an unfathomable look on his face Kita finally handed it to him after running her fingers through it one last time whispering "cosmic joke".

Sesshomaru took it from her and laid it over his shoulder. "I should see you to your door to make certain you get there safely." He said looking down at her. "We can discuss Rin's training."

Looking between the two Kagome suddenly remembered what Kita had said. Unbelievably beautiful but stern, golden eyes, white dog… she gasped and suddenly found herself too busy kissing her husband to make another sound. Inuyasha fought dirty was the last coherent thing she thought.

Sesshomaru walked Kita back to her dojo and entered in with her. He noticed it was well appointed, something he had paid little attention to the first time.

The training floor had enough room to allow for fluid motion of the students and for the instructor to move between them giving direction and perfecting form and the bamboo flooring gave enough spring to allow for proper launching of bodies in to the next drill.

Picking up one of the small bamboo practice swords he tested it and found it well balanced. While he had no true intent to allow Rin to come to this world he had to admit this was a fine school. He looked up to find Kita watching him intently.

"May I ask you a question Sesshomaru?" she said finally.

He nodded and waved a hand for her to continue.

"Why are you really here? It is clear you are not here to enroll your ward in lessons." She said plainly

"And what makes you come to that conclusion?" he asked not bothering to deny it she noticed.

"You came in and checked the quality of my training space and practice swords with the eye of a master. You are clearly a swordsman. You do not need me to train your ward. Kagome herself was amazed and said she could not believe you would hand over any part of your ward's training to someone else. In fact I got the distinct impression she did not believe you would even come in to this dojo. So clearly you are here for another purpose. Do you intend to tell me what that purpose is?" she cocked her head at him. The gesture was so familiar to him. She had cocked her had just that way so many times when demanding answers from him. One of the few who had ever dared to do so.

"Eventually." He walked over to the large painting "Do you know who this is?"

"She is Inari. _Some_ worship her as the goddess of rice and prosperity. Particularly fertility." She ran a hand lovingly over the painting.

"But not you?" He said with a twist of his lips that might be mistaken for a smile.

"She is certainly one of the Yokai. A spirit. Goddess, demon, or just a spirit? That is not for me to say. They used to put her image on castles, believing she would protect them. But so many of those who believed in her died in those battles. She could not have been much of a protector. She sounds like a failure who did not live up to her responsibilities. So, no I do not worship her." He noticed her eyes tighten at the edges in pain.

"And yet you keep her painting here… why?" he asked softly.

"Several years ago I was found by the side of the road. I had been hit by a vehicle apparently. Nearly every bone in my body broken. I was in a coma for weeks. I… don't remember my life before the accident. Just fragments. A man. He… it doesn't matter." She rested her head against the painting. "The person who hit me with their car left me there on the road to die. This painting reminds me to never run. To stay and take responsibility."

Sesshomaru was shocked by her story. "Tell me about this man."

"He is… not someone I want to remember. Physically he… I don't remember much save that he is very attractive with gold eyes. I only know what I remember feeling about him…" he could tell this memory was causing her pain.

"And what is that?" he asked in a near whisper, although he heard what she said to Kagome.

"I remember part of a conversation. He was so angry. He told me I had failed him. I have no context for this conversation. Just a feeling. Blood and failure. When I looked up and saw your eyes are gold…" she laughed bitterly "the universe likes to play cosmic jokes on me. I am sorry. I… have no idea why I told you any of this. Except that your eyes came straight out of my dreams and I am exhausted. If you will excuse me?"

Before she could fully escape him Sesshomaru asked her one more question, he had to know "Is that the only thing you remember about him? Are there no other feelings you associate with him?"

She was quiet for so long Sesshomaru was certain she was not going to answer when she finally said "Nothing I am willing to share with a stranger."

Sesshomaru did not know how to respond as he watched her walk away. He remembered the conversation about failures, but they had made up not long after. It had been just after his father's death. He had been so angry with himself and her and they had fought about battle strategies.

But none of this explained why she had run to this world.

Or even if she _had_ ran. Just how had the most feared General in the Western Lands, Princess of the North, ended up in modern Japan?

He did know she would be returning with him. Willingly or no.


	6. The Impossible Day

**Kita knows that almost nothing that happened to her this day was possible. There were so many impossibilities and improbabilities she was beginning to doubt her sanity.**

Kita sat at her small kitchen table waiting for her Jiji to return home. As she stared in to her cup of tea she pondered the events that had taken place since she woke up that morning.

There was no way this entire day had been real. It wasn't just improbable it was flat out impossible. Some of it surely had to be real. She was certain that she had made breakfast for herself and Jiji.

She was certain she had taught her usual class this morning. The scent of jasmine suggested she had also taken her usual shower afterwards.

Then where had the day twisted in to something impossible?

First there was Kagome's husband showing up. He looked… familiar. But that was impossible because he would have remembered her and said something… wouldn't he? Why would he hide the fact that he knew her? So the first impossible thing happened.

Second impossible thing was when Kagome Higurashi herself showed up. After years of being told she was too ill to see anyone and was away a lot for treatments, Kagome shows up for a chat and tea looking healthy as a horse. How could that be possible? She should at least look a little pale, maybe a little thin. Not that Kita wanted the young lady to look or be ill but… _shouldn't_ she look that way?

And the third and most impossible cosmic joke of the day was Sesshomaru. How could the man from her dreams have been here today? That really was the single most unreasonable thing to have occurred.

As soon as she saw his beautiful golden eyes looking at her, filled with… pain, anger, and confusion she had been completely overwhelmed. She had fainted immediately. And embarrassingly. She had awoken in his arms on the ground lying on a beautiful white fur nearly in Sesshomaru's arms.

She would never admit to another person how good that had felt. When he placed his hand over her heart it had felt… right.

And then the final impossible thing, she had talked about her past twice! She rarely talked about it once. And to talk about it with… _him_.

Then at the end he had asked her if she had any other feelings about this man. She had only been able to freeze. Why did he sound so… _knowing_? Or maybe she was projecting her own confused feelings on to him. She just didn't know anymore.

She did know that there was no way she was going to tell him that she'd had some very intimate dreams about this mystery man. Who in truth was no longer a mystery to her. Sesshomaru did not just look like the man she so often dreamed about, but he sounded and acted like him as well. That tight controlled arrogance. The hint of something else simmering just below the surface.

She had not lied, she did not have memories of her past, not really, but she did have some very intense dreams. She knew they were dreams because they were always set in a very distant past. A mystic she had once visited suggested these were memories of a past life. It made a certain sort of sense, she did believe fervently in reincarnation, but then Sesshomaru had shown up on her door. And how could Inuyasha have seemed so familiar?

And if they knew who why weren't they telling her that? Why was she no closer to her past and who she truly was?

She did not always worry about her past, but it was very hard and cruel to know nothing of where she had come from or who her family was. Were they worried about her? Did she have a boyfriend? A husband? Could she have had children somewhere? She didn't even know her own birthday.

Sometimes she feared from her dreams she was some sort of… criminal. Could that be the reason they were pretending not to know her? Could it be they had set up some kind of hit on her and wanted to know how much she remembered?

They didn't look like criminals. They looked like… well, she wasn't quite sure what exactly they looked like. But then did criminals ever look like criminals? That would be a little self-defeating since police officers would just be able to drive around and round them all up.

But that was ridiculous. She had been living here for years. If there were going to be problems they would surely have shown before now. And if she were a criminal mastermind, well, it wasn't like she had been in hiding all of this time. Someone would have seen her and recognized her, and maybe she would have even been imprisoned.

All of the thoughts and possibilities kept whirling around in her mind over and over again until she knew that if she did not get a grip on herself she would go mad.

Working around the house always made her feel better so with broom in hand and scarf over her hair she began to sweep out the small home. It was not long before she had built up a real sweat with her workout and the two brothers were nearly forgotten.

Her only real problem at the moment was how to haul the rug out to the clothes line for a good beating. She knew this strenuous activity would be very cathartic.

She was just considering how to best handle this when Jiji came home from work. Trying to put these thoughts aside she hurried to prepare a cup of tea for her grandmother.

Shoga was a shrewd woman, however and it was impossible to fool her for long. She noticed quickly that her granddaughter had something seriously rattle her composure.

From the time they had moved to this small home and dojo Kita had been one of the most composed young women Shoga had ever known. She worked very hard every day to turn the dojo in to a profitable endeavor so that Shoga could retire. She was very proud of her granddaughter.

After a time of quietly discussing the elderly nurse's day Shoga finally asked "Are you going to tell me what is bothering you magomusume, or will you hold it to yourself all night?"

Kita smiled, very few could see through her the way her Jiji could. "Oh Jiji, this has been a day full of the most unusual cosmic jokes."

Shoga smiled, she knew that Kita believed the universe played games with her. Drawing Kita's smooth young hand into her gentle but elderly and wrinkled one, Shoga said "Tell me everything; we will work it out together."

And so Kita did, she told her about Inuyasha appearing and then Kagome and finally Sesshomaru. Shoga listened quietly throughout the story of Kita's hectic day saying nothing until the young woman was finished.

"I am certain you are indeed projecting your feelings on these lovely young people. We have known the Higurashi's since we moved here. They would not be involved in any criminal or unsavory business dealings." Shoga patted her young ward's hand affectionately.

Kita knew Jiji was correct. This was getting silly.

"Now, you should think about going out tonight." Shoga said. "I have been called back to the hospital for an emergency."

Shoga really hoped Kita would take some time for herself. She deserved it, but the young woman worked so hard around the house and dojo she rarely did.

"Oh Jiji, you work too hard" fretted Kita "I wish…"

Shoga smiled at the earnest look on Kita's face. She knew how much the young woman wanted to be able to take care of her financially. And she appreciated the thought that went in to it.

"And if wishes were fishes…" laughed Shoga. "Go out enjoy your night. I will be home long after you are back and asleep."

Kita quickly put together a bento box for Shoga's meal at the hospital.

Kissing her granddaughter on the cheek she left the house. She had two Inu Yokais to chastise for disrupting her home.


	7. Shoga Revealed

**Shoga's true identity is revealed.**

Storming next door Shoga found the two Inu lords in the Higurashi back yard near the shrine. She was not impressed to have them near her beloved princess. Their family had caused enough trouble for her ladyship.

She had not tended to the princess all of these years, protecting her while her memory waited to return to her in this kami forsaken land to have these two show up and start harassing her. Especially not the older brother. No, they had enough f his high handed nonsense to last them a lifetime. Or two in their cases, and he was going to know that before she sent him on his way with a foot to his behind if necessary.

Glaring at the two of them as she crossed her arms over her chest she finally demanded "Well? What have ye two dog lords to say for yerselves?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were astonished to be confronted by a tiny human in modern Japan in that fashion. To be confronted by _any_ human in any time in that fashion. Most were too terrified of them.

Even most demons would not speak to Sesshomaru the way she just had.

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow at the angry old woman. She was not significant enough to warrant a response.

Inuyasha was incensed. "What gives, old woman? Who do you think you are coming in here yelling at us like that?"

"I am Shoga, retainer to Hidenka Inari, and I don't answer to you Inu Omo!" Shoga poked one bony finger in to Inuyasha's chest.

"hnn" was all Sesshomaru said before suddenly leaping forward and gripping Shoga by the arm and moving aside her grey hair to reveal a tiny flea attached to the woman's neck.

But not just any flea, this flea was dressed in a kimono with grey hair worn in a similar fashion to her human host and managed the same indignant expression as the host body twisted away and pulled her hair back down.

"Here, now, stop that. I don't go around lifting up your robes!" she slapped at Sesshomaru's hands.

"Wait..." said Inuyasha confused, "You are a demon? And you know who Inari is and you let her continue living here? What gives?"

He looked closer "Hey aren't you Myoga's fiancé?"

"Don't you mention that skirt chasing old womanizer to _me_! I am still here because I only take orders from Princess Inari. As she is in no condition to order me to return her or myself home, so I stay here with her and guard her." Shoga crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a sneer "You could have returned home and let someone know of her condition who could have helped."

"And exactly who would I have told that would have helped without using this to their own advantage? Or attacked her on sight? Or who would have even cared at all?" she looked pointedly at Sesshomaru at this last question.

"Do not presume that you know me or any actions I would or would not take old woman." Snarled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was almost entertained by the entire interaction Not only had he never seen anyone (besides himself he thought smugly) speak to the demon lord in such a disrespectful fashion, he had also never seen nor heard of Sesshomaru getting in to such a heated argument with anyone. He usually remained just an aloof bastard.

"Oh ho, so ye expect me to believe ye would have stepped in out of the goodness of your heart? Loyalty to my lady? I have no reason to trust or believe you would do the right thing by my princess." Shoga returned sneer for sneer. Inuyasha actually found himself liking her.

Composing himself Sesshomaru drew up to his full intimidating 6'3" "Regardless of whether or not _you_ trust me, flea, Inari is returning home with me where she belongs."

They were all surprised to hear two gasps from behind them.

~o0o~ Earlier ~o0o~

Deciding that Jiji was right and she did need to get out more, and that it would not hurt to get to know her neighbor better, especially in light of all of the odd things that had gone on that day, Kita decided to go next door to the Higurashi's.

Not wishing to go empty handed, Kita grabbed a box of Tokyo Banana's(*) to share over tea and went next door.

Kagome was very pleased to see her neighbor so soon. Inuyasha had just left to return Sesshomaru to Feudal Japan, for which she was very grateful. She was not certain exactly what was going on but have the powerful Daiyokai in modern Japan was a recipe for disaster.

And he certainly had to go before her gentile elderly nurse neighbor returned. She would not have the older woman terrorized in her own home.

Although apparently Sesshomaru could be charming when the occasion called for it. He had certainly charmed her mother before he left. Bowing over her hand and promising to repay her kindness by ridding her of any annoying pests. He made it pretty clear who he was talking about when he looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. But her mother had simply giggled.

Giggled like a school girl.

Really it was all too much!

Sharing the desserts and tea Kagome and Kita had a normal conversation about the latest fashion looking over magazines she had and discussed traditional design versus modern and thoroughly were enjoying themselves when they heard raised voices from the backyard. Looking at each other in confusion they both stood up.

"That sounds like my Jiji" said Kita frowning "but who would she be arguing with in your backyard?"

Who indeed, thought Kagome "Perhaps you should stay here while I find out." Suggested Kagome.

"Of the two of us, I am actually a trained fighter Kagome, and I have not spent the last several years seriously ill, if there is something dangerous going on, _you_ should stay behind _me_." Bowing her head Kagome had to agree, there was no way she could dispute this in the short time they had.

Walking to the backyard they saw an astonishing sight. Elderly Shoga was actually poking the two men (demons, Kagome reminded herself) in the chest and shouting at them.

She was making it perfectly clear she did not take orders from Inu-Omo (dog lords! Kagome was taken back did she know what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were? How?)

Kagome wanted to interrupt them but was stayed by Kita's hand on her elbow.

Kita knew this may be the only chance she had to get unguarded answers about her past. She knew these people had known something. She was not going crazy after all! But Jiji… Jiji knew something more? How? Why? She kept saying Princess like a title…she always told Kita she had given her that name because she was wearing a ring fit for a princess and the kanji for North was on a necklace she always wore…

When Sesshomaru finally said that she would be going home with him regardless of whether or not Jiji trusted him, both women gasped. Kagome because Sesshomaru never seemed to care whether or not anyone came or went anywhere and Kita because When he called her Inari she had a sudden flash of a memory.

He planned to take her home.

His home.

Her home.

 _Their_ home.

His home was her home because this man was her husband!

 **(*) kind of like a Twinkie, at least in popularity, but not exactly the same, although they are a cream filled cake, they are very popular in the Kanto region, try some if you get the chance they are amazing!**


	8. My Lord Husband

After her single gasp, Kita did not make another sound. She just stood staring at Sesshomaru. She could not remember her past, nor how or where she had met him, but she knew he was her husband.

And that theirs had not been a love match. Someone had arranged their marriage and simply instructed them that they were to be husband and wife. And they had just done as they were ordered.

As Kita went over the very few things she remembered she continued to stare at Sesshomaru and he had not taken his eyes off of her.

The others were shouting and arguing. Sesshomaru could not just decide to take her away. Jiji was shouting that she did not take orders from anyone here. The cacophony of voices faded in to the background as Kita decided what to do.

On one hand she did not even know this man she had suddenly realized was her husband. On the other, he was the only thing that had ever sparked even a small bit of her memory to return.

Why that should be when they had not loved one another she did not know. And she remembered how horribly angry he had been with her. And how horrible she had felt about… no, there was nothing. No memory of why he was angry. Only a lot of blood.

Could she have had a miscarriage? Could that be why blood was first and foremost in her mind and why she felt such a sense of loss? It would certainly explain things.

If so then he was well and truly a bastard for blaming her. Unless she had been reckless and endangered their child. If so that would also explain her sense of shame and failure. It certainly all seemed to fit.

Finally the voices shouting all reached through to her conscience. Without another word she turned and left the yard heading towards her own home.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she heard Inuyasha behind her. Ignoring him she continued to walk home.

Once home in her room she grabbed a bag from her closet and began carefully packing her belongings in to it.

She was not sure how she knew Sesshomaru was in the door, nor how she knew no one else would be following them.

After packing the contents of her lingerie drawer she finally turned to look at him.

"You have remembered who you are?" he asked her without emotion.

"No. But I have remembered who _you_ are." Taking her bags and moving past him she went in to the kitchen and dropped the bags to the floor starting a kettle of water to heat for tea.

"And who would I be?" he needed to know how much she remembered.

"You are Sesshomaru and you are my husband." She sat tow cups on the table motioning for him to be seated.

Reluctantly, he did so. He did not correct her that technically they were mates and not husband and wife in the human tradition.

She said nothing else until she had poured tea and neither did he.

"You have clothing in our castle." Sesshomaru finally said looking at her bags.

"How do you know I wasn't running away from you?" Kiat asked looking at him levelly.

"Have you ever ran away from anything?" Sesshomaru asked in an almost teasing voice.

"Evidence would suggest that yes, I have." She was thinking of her belief that she had a miscarriage and had run, perhaps in to the path of the car that took her life.

Sesshomaru said nothing at first. Sipping his tea and watching her. The emotions running across her face fascinated him. Inari had been a cold brutal woman who had never shown any sign of emotions. Not even the day his father had died and she had been close enough to him that some whispered he was either her father or her lover.

She had been neither, any more than Jaken was to him, but she had been his father's most loyal retainer. So loyal that his father had insisted on a union between his eldest son and her.

He had mated her and then they had largely gone their spate ways. When it was time to beget an heir she would make herself available. He had installed her in his home as his mate and his servants treated her with the utmost respect.

And then his father had been slain in battle. As his chief General she had taken most of the blame. Including from him. When he had learned the truth, that his father had been mortally injured in a battle with Ryūkotsusei before the final siege that claimed his life, Sesshomaru had done something he had never done before.

He apologized.

That night they had lain together for only the second time since being mated and it had been nothing short of incredible.

He returned often times during the next several years. She was usually there waiting for him, but occasionally went visiting.

He knew she had been to see Inuyasha and had developed a fondness for the small boy and his mother, but chose to ignore it. She would change her ways once their own pups were born. A subject they had discussed the last time he had visited. He would need to stay long enough for her to go in to heat and then he would stay and protect her and the pups.

He had gone for several months to tie up any loose ends before he would stay home for the next several years.

So when he went home and she was not there, he was not terribly surprised nor concerned.

Three days later he had been a concerned a bit. But when a week went by with no word he was concerned enough to go to Izayoi. When she had not heard from Inari either Sesshomaru began a hunt that had really only ended earlier that day, almost two hundred years later.

Kita was watching Sesshomaru closely. He was attractive enough. He had shown concern for her well being. She was certain he had nothing to do with her accident.

"You know, earlier I thought perhaps you and your brother were criminals who had orchestrated my accident." She attempted to laugh this off.

Sesshomaru was not amused. "Why would you assume I had attempted to kill you?" He sounded far more angry than a simple mistake would suggest he should be.

"I didn't know you, and you and your brother came in acting mysterious. The person who did almost kill me was never found. It was a simple mistake of identity. Not an insult." She was confused by how upset he was. Theirs was a marriage of convenience… wasn't it?

He seemed to calm down when she said this "Of course." Was his only reply.

A few moments later Shoga, Inuyasha and Kagome burst in to the kitchen. "Took you long enough to get through my barrier." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow. "You are slipping."

Shoga looked at the bags on the floor "Are we leaving?"

"I am Jiji, you don't have to worry, I will still find a way to take care of you." Kita was so worried how her leaving would affect her grandmother "But I need to go with Sesshomaru."

"You don't have to leave with him, Kita" said Kagome "we won't let him bully you."

"hnn" was all Sesshomaru responded.

"I do need to return home with him, Kagome. He… is my husband. He does have the right to insist I leave with him."

Kagome's eyebrows grew wide. Sesshomaru married? To Kita? Then she really was a demon!

"Do… you know where you are going?" What she meant was 'do you know you are going to fall down a well in to a whole new time filled with dangers and demons?' but it seemed a little abrupt.

"She will" said Sesshomaru. "Now return my…wife… and I to the well."

The well? Why are we going to a well? Thought Kita, but kept it to herself as she picked up her bags.

"One minute" said Shoga as she ran in to her room and threw a bunch of items in to bags. "OK, ready. Let's go."


	9. Return to the Feudal Era

In spite of all of her protestations that Shoga did not have to leave her comfortable home to follow her, Kita's Jiji was not to be denied.

Stepping out the front door Kita looked around for Sesshomaru's car. She was confused when she did not see it until she realized he had probably parked it next door at the Higurashi's.

When they reached their neighbors she was thoroughly confused to see no car there either. Did he call someone to pick him up? There was no way someone like him lived in this quiet little neighborhood. (and no way she would have missed him she couldn't help the stray thought from sneaking in past her defenses).

Just as Kita was about to ask how they were going to get to his (their?) home she noticed everyone else without comment, including Shoga, was filing in to the Higurashi backyard and making their way to the shrine.

Did they intend to say a prayer before they left? She was not delusional enough to believe that Sesshomaru was giving thanks for her safe(ish) return. But perhaps it was a formality? He did seem the very formal sort.

Inside the shrine Kita saw a covered well. This was not entirely unusual, but Kagome and Inuyasha getting in to the well before a blue light shone out of it was definitely not the norm.

"I will go next" announced Shoga.

Sesshomaru glared at her "Why would you go next, flea?"

"Do not call my grandmother names!" Kita did her own glaring. This man was not going to intimidate her.

Sesshomaru just looked at her oddly from the corner of his eye. He had not insulted the old flea, so what could his mate possibly be objecting to?

"I go first to stop you from closing the portal, dog lord!" Shoga had her hands on her hips defiantly.

"JIJI! You should not respond by calling Sesshomaru names! I apologize for my grandmother, this has been a trying day for all of us." Was this going to be her life now? Preventing her grandmother and husband from taunting each other?

"This is your doing flea." Sesshomaru growled, frustrated that his mate was so confused. "Go down the well first then if you are so untrusting."

Shoga glared at Sesshomaru before stepping in to the well herself was as out of the ordinary as the argument they'd had before hand about who should go through the well first. Shoga did look sympathetically at Kita before entering the well.

"Come." Was all Sesshomaru said before leading her forward.

What kind of weird ritual was taking place here? "I don't know what the four of you are up to, but I know one thing for certain, five people are not going to fit in that well Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru had enough of this non sense. Wrapping an arm around his mate he stepped in to the well.

Looking down Kita was horrified to not see her grandmother, Inuyasha or Kagome in the well. She also knew that there was something fundamentally wrong with seeing the night sky at the bottom of the well instead of a floor but was too confused momentarily to figure out what was wrong precisely.

She barely had time to register the sky before Sesshomaru leapt in to the well. They fell for a much further distance than should have been possible. And colors and odd smells flew past her too quickly to register.

The only thing she could believe happened is that at some point during the day she had been drugged with some sort of hallucinogen. It was the only thing that made rational sense!

Drugged or maybe she had become ill again and was in a coma. That also made sense. Horrifying sense considering she thought she was completely healed from the accident, but a lot more sense than what was happening.

As soon as the whirling and flashing colors had stopped she was mortified to find that she had both arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's middle and her tails were wrapped around her in comfort.

Tails? That seemed an out of place idea, surely she was feeling Sesshomaru's fur cloak.

Her ears twitched in annoyance as she thought about how bizarre this entire experience had been.

Ears twitched?! Her ears most certainly did not twitch. And even if they had every twitched they would not have done so from on top of her head.

"Well, that settles that question." Kagome said behind her. "You are absolutely a demon."

'I am absolutely a… what?!' she thought, still not lifting her head from Sesshomaru's chest. If she did she would then discover whether she actually had tails and ears on top of her head or if she was insane or comatose.

And since she could not have twitchy ears or several… 1,2,3,…. Nine?! Nine tails, that left only insanity or comatose. There were ways to tell. Through careful prayer and meditation Kita had trained herself to see a red ball when she was dreaming.(*)

"Inari" Inuyasha snapped "why did you run to Kagome's time? Did Sesshomaru do something to you?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said warningly. She had noticed that while Kita had not let go of Sesshomaru, he didn't seem eager to push her away either.

Before either Kita or Sesshomaru could respond they could hear the voice of a small girl calling "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!"

An irritated voice called "Rin! You must not run off like that you silly child. You cause my lord no end of grief by refusing to stay where you are bid!"

Rin ignored Jaken running to Lord Sesshomaru. Ignoring the woman in her Lord's arms for a moment Rin smiled brightly up at Sesshomaru. "Welcome back my lord!"

"Rin" Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl "find us a house in the village."

"Yes my lord" Rin said happily running off to Kaede.

"My Lord" began Jaken "who is this woman?"

At the sound of Jaken's voice something stirred in Kita and she finally turned around.

"My… my Lady Inari?" Jaken asked stunned "Oh my Lady, it has been so long since you left. Are ou well my Lady?"

Finally feeling ready to let go of Sesshomaru, Kita turned around and looked down at the small toad-like man with the odd hat.

Kneeling down in front of him, Kita put both hands on Jaken's shoulders. "Hello there. I do not remember you, but I am certain we were good friends. Can I rely on you to help me remember who I am…."

Jaken blushed furiously at the attention he was being given "Jaken my Lady. And I will gladly help you to recall yourself, I shall not rest until…"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru interrupted "find appropriate clothing for Lady Inari."

"Yes my Lord, right away my Lord!" Jaken ran off leaving Kita laughing.

Looking down at herself she realized how little she was wearing. A red flimsy outfit that barely covered her rear end and left half of her breasts hanging out the top.

Gasping she covered her top with both hands "What am I wearing?!"

"Seems pretty normal to me." Inuyasha told her. "It is what I always remember you wearing."

"Was I some sort of… prostitute?!" She was horrified to think this was her normal wear. Instinctively her tails wrapped around her.

This reminded her she had no idea what she actually looked like at the moment. "Does anyone have a mirror?"

"I do" Kagome rummaged around in her bag.

Handing her the hand mirror she found Kagome said "I don't think your outfit is that bad, I have seen demonesses wear much less."

Looking in the mirror Kita took in her appearance. She did indeed have ears on top of her head covered in fur the same dark black as her waist length hair. Her face and general proportions were exactly the same, however she did indeed have nine tails. Her tails were stark white in contrast to the black of her hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin came rushing up. "Lady Kaede says there is an empty home you may use. She will have it cleaned immediately."

"Thank you Rin. Tell her we will need it by nightfall." Sesshomaru was amusedly watching his mate come to terms with her appearance.

Rin smiled "Yes my Lord!"

All of this talk of cleaning a house snapped Kita back to awareness. "Thank you young lady, but if you will show me this home and help me find supplies I will clean it myself."

"Daiyokai do not do the scrubbing of common servants." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Turning on him, finally angry, Kita shouted "You do not tell me what to do, Sesshomaru. My grandmother has needs that I will see to!" Kita stalked off angrily in the direction Rin had come from while Shoga grinned smugly at him.

 **(*)This is known as lucid dreaming**


	10. Kita and Rin

Kita had no idea where she was, nor how she had got there. A magical well seemed… as unlikely as it was inevitable.

She had no idea how her appearance had changed from a normal human woman into… a demon Kagome had called her? One with none tails and fox ears.

She had no idea why she bore the same name as the goddess Inari. Or what he connection to that fox Yokai of legend might be, if there was any connection.

But she understood taking care of a home. An older woman with an eye patch who turned out to be the Kaede everyone had spoken of, arrived with a broom and buckets of water and handmade soaps that absolutely charmed Kita. Kaede was amused at how excited Kita was over the soaps that had jasmine flowers sprinkled throughout.

Kita immediately set about getting the home clean enough for Jijji to sleep in for the night. A more thorough cleaning could wait until the morning.

As she cleaned the young girl, Rin, Sesshomaru's ward she recalled sat on a matt and watched her carefully. "You are very pretty my Lady Inari." Rin observed smiling at her brightly.

All of the work Kita did training children had given her an affinity for them (the odd that that her status as a fertility goddess may also play a role crept in) and she smiled gently down at the young girl. "Thank you Rin, that is very kind of you to say. Would you like to help me prepare dinner?" Kaede had also thoughtfully provided vegetables, fish and rice for their dinner. Tea was already steeping on the fire.

"Oh yes, please my Lady!" Rin set about cleaning the fish.

"You are very good at preparing the fish Rin!" Kita was amazed at the efficiency with which Rin cleaned each small fish carefully.

Rin beamed with pride. "When I travelled with Lord Sesshomaru it was my responsibility to feed myself. I caught these fish my Lady, so it is my duty to prepare them."

Kita was outraged! Rin was just a small child, how could her husband make her fend for herself?! "Oh Rin, I am so sorry, that is a brutal way to live. He should have taken care of you!"

Rin giggled "Lord Sesshomaru has always been good to me. He protected me and allowed me to travel with him. I never had to worry about bandits when I was with him!"

Kita frowned "Did you often worry about bandits, Rin?"

"Only for awhile. They killed my parents and my brother. And their wolves killed me, but Lord Sesshomaru brought me back from the Yomi world and until two years ago I travelled with him and he taught me how to survive."

Kita did not believe Rin meant she had literally been brought back from the Yomi world, she was probably just very injured and he saved her life. But her heart broke at the thought of the little girl being orphaned in such a harsh cruel world.

Perhaps Sesshomaru had known what he was doing encouraging the young girl to learn to fend for herself.

The two sat in companionable silence as Rin cleaned the fish and Kita cut the vegetables. With a grin, Kita realized that she still had a few packets of salt and pepper from her last take out in the bottom of her purse.

Grabbing it out of the bag she dug around and found not only enough salt and pepper but a packet of hot mustard and a bit of wasabi. Wrinkling her nose she scrutinized the contents of her purse. When was the last time I cleaned this out? she thought, but no matter her lack of purse tidiness would serve them well tonight.

After the fish stew was put on to simmer and the rice started, Kita went back to cleaning the little house.

She took the rugs to the stoop to beat the dust out of them and then did the same with the sleeping mats, ignoring the way Sesshomaru was watching her. The scarf had been a bit tricky to tie on with her new ears but with Rin's help it had been managed.

When she was done and the bed mats made up for Shoga's comfort, Kita finally sat down to relax with a cup of tea and watch over their small dinner.

The smell of the food brought others to the door soon enough. In just a few minutes the doorway was filled with faces.

Inuyasha and Kagome were there, and Shoga came in to claim her bed. The little demon Jaken took up a protective position at her side, which she thought was very sweet. Rin gathered close on her other side.

Sesshomaru appeared in the door and moved to lean against a beam in the corner of the room. He watched the little group with a feeling it took him several minutes to recognize. It was contentment.

After a few minutes another face appeared in the door. It was a tiny fox demon whose eyes had grown impossibly round when he saw her.

"Shippo, come in and eat" Kahgome called but it was a few moments before he moved. When he did he threw himself at the ground infront of Kita in a very endearing way. Almost worshipful.

"My Lady!" he squeaked out "They tell stories about you at Fox Demon school. I never thought I would ever actually meet you!"

Kita reached out and stroked the fur on top of his head, making Shippo blush. "Call me Kita, Shippo, not "my lady."

"Ye… yes Princess." Shippo stammered out.

"No… not like a title, it is just my name." Shippo smiled brightly up at her.

"If it pleases you, my… I mean Kita." He flopped down at the fire and began a battle with Inuyasha over a piece of fish both coveted making them all laugh.

"Kita, this tastes as good as Kagome's ninja food!" Shippo told her eating another helping of vegetables.

"Ninja food?" Kita looked at Kagome in confusion.

"He means instant ramen noodles and chips and other snacks from our era." Kagome clarified.

" _This_ is Inari's era." Growled Sesshomaru from the corner.

"Oh don't be so serious, Sesshomaru." Kitta laughed, causing something to loosen in the Daiyokai's chest. "Come sit down by the fire and eat with me."

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't…" Rin began but stopped when Sesshomaru sat with them.

After their meal, in which Kita was regaled with tales of the defeat of Naraku, something Kita was very glad she had not been there for, everyone except Shoga, who was curled up asleep on her mat and Shippo and Rin who had also fallen asleep, left leaving her alone with Sesshomaru for the first time since her dojo.

"You should rest, Inari, we have a long way to travel tomorrow." Sesshomaru suggested to he quietly. She chose to see it as a suggestion even though it had been phrased more like an order. Mostly, she supposed, because she was actually exhausted.

She gently moved the two youngsters to a more comfortable position next to her and laid her head down on the comfortable mat she had created, but was unable to pull up the blanket without disturbing the two children. Sesshomaru pulled his mokomoko off and gently covered her with it. Her eyes immediately closed. Some time during the night she felt herself pulled against a firm warm chest that without thinking she snuggled in to. A hand and arm steadied her and pulled her closer to the warm chest.


	11. Going Home

When Kita awoke she could hear arguing outside her door.

"You cannot really mean to take Kita away today, big brother!" Kita heard Kagome exclaim, sounding pleading. "She only just got here and she must be feeling very confuse. She needs time to adjust."

"I do mean to take her away today. Now in fact." Sesshomaru's implacable voice responded. "Inari needs the familiar surroundings of our home."

"But…" Kagome started worriedly.

"And don't call me big brother." Did Sesshomaru sound exasperated or amused? Kita could not tell.

"Don't you have something to say about this, Shoga?" Inuyasha snapped grumpily.

"We are back home." Shoga replied. "Lord Sesshomaru is lord here. His wishes must be obeyed."

"hnnh" Sesshomaru murmured somewhat suspiciously.

"What?" Shoga sounded far more pious than Kita had ever heard her. "I have always obeyed your commands my lord without question."

"More like she is planning to run off to find Myoga." The monk Miroku laughed.

"Uh huh." That was Shippo.

"Enough!" commanded Sesshomaru. "I am taking my mate home. Do not get in my way."

Mate… that's right Kita mused. Canids had mates not wives. She was willing to bet that a holy man had not been within a hundred kilometers of their … mating? That sounded wrong, so very wrong in Kita's mind.

She sat on her matt and started giggling in to her hands.

"Something amuses you Inari?" Sesshomaru asked from the doorway. Why did his voice have the power to send shivers racing up and down her spine?

"I was just thinking about the holy man." Kita giggled helplessly trying to imagine Sesshomaru in front of an alter in wedding formal wear.

Sesshomaru's voice was ice cold when he asked "You were thinking about the monk? If so you had better have been planning to eat him."

Now Kita was confused. It probably would have helped if she had stopped laughing. "Monk? You wish for me to eat a monk? What on earth for? Did you have a specific monk in mind or was I to go on a rampage through the nearest monastery?"

"I had in mind the monk outside." Sesshomaru could not follow along with how quickly her thoughts jumped around.

"You want me to eat Miroku? Why?" And had he bothered to tell Miroku this?

"Then I take it he was not the holy man you were referring to?" Sesshomaru tried once again to follow her logic.

"No I was thinking about the holy man who was not at our…. wedding" Kita refused to use the word "mating" "because we did not have a wedding. Why would I be thinking about Miroku?"

"He is known to be… popular… among women." Sesshomaru gave up on trying to figure out why she was thinking about a monk being at an event that had not occurred.

"Oh and because I am a woman I must be weak and susceptible? Kita stood angrily. "Well, nothing for it then, if you have said it then it must be true. I suppose I should go out at once and succumb to his charms."

Kita tried to brush past Sesshomaru but he stopped her with an arm around her midsection.

She was surprised to see his eyes were sparkling as he looked down at her. "What is so damned funny?" She demanded.

Sesshomaru was surprised Inari had stood up to him. Not many would. But he supposed he should not have been. She had always stood her ground. It was one of many reasons he had agreed to take her as a mate.

"You please me mate." He did not quite smile down at her, but there was a softening in the lines around his eyes and mouth.

"Let me get this straight…" Kita backed up a bit so she could look in to his eyes. "If I do domestic chores it annoys you, but if I argue with you… fight back… it pleases you?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head slowly and then had the audacity to wink at her!

"Well, then I am about to make you ecstatic…" She threatened.

As pleasing as Sesshomaru found the banter with his mate to be he was far too busy at the moment. There would be enough time later. At home.

And what a wonderful word that was now, home. He had rarely gone back since her disappearance.

"No, what you are going to do is prepare yourself for our trip home." He gave her waist a gentle squeeze. "It will be a long journey."

"Then you truly do mean to return to your home today?" Oh of course he did, she doubted the Daiyokai had ever told a joke in his life.

"Our home and yes." Sesshomaru walked towards the door.

"Did you…" Kita sputtered "Did you just dismiss me? I am certain I don't like that!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the angry fox demon trying to figure out what she wanted from him. Suddenly he remembered how he always saw Inuyasha and the monk leave their mates. "Hnnhh." He grumbled and grabbed her by the shoulders and slanted his mouth over hers in a hard fast kiss that fairly knocked her out of her socks. "There now get ready. We will leave at once."

"That wasn't…" Kita was embarrassed over how hot her cheeks suddenly felt. But whatever it was she had planned to say would have fallen on deaf ears since he had already left the hut.

"Of all the asinine men in the world I ended up with that one." Kita gathered up what few belongings she had brought with her. She hoped Sesshomaru was serious that she had clothes at his… their… home because the few things she had brought with her would not be appropriate here. Partly because they were so different from what everyone else wore, but mostly because there was no way they were going over all of those tails.

Kita stepped from the doorway to find Sesshomaru leaning against a tree with Rin bouncing around his feet like an eager pup. He did not interact with her, but he did not shoo her away either. This did not seem to bother Rin.

"Don't forget to come back for me Lord Sesshomaru." The worry in Rin's voice tugged at Kita's heart.

Kneeling down Kita looked Rin in the eye. "Has Lord Sesshomaru ever forgotten you before?"

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru is very kind. He would never forget me!" Rin assured her smiling.

"Then you may rest assured he won't forget you this time. But if it makes you feel better I will help him remember you." Kita was surprised when Rin hugged her tightly.

"Good by my Lady! I hope you remember who you are soon!"

"I hope so too Rin." Or at least I think I hope so, Kita fretted.


End file.
